vartareenfandomcom-20200215-history
Silver Circle
The Silver Circle was a religious cult dedicated to Selviir. Their main focus was fighting the Burning Palm for control of the coastal region of Carufell in the province of Kerriisk. Thèandìl was their leader. With the death of Warren Kassett and the defeat of the Palm they were folded into the Nurmendemar. History In AeP 436 Thèandìl returned from Western Carufell and founded the Circle in order to combat the Burning Palm. The two groups clashed for years and the Silver Circle was able to stake out land South of the Palm, including the town of Srensgard. The maintained their power through fear, punishing anyone who stepped out of line. The farmer Wyatt was put in the stockade for trying to break into the church. He believed the Circle had kidnapped his child. The actual kidnappers were Burning Palm members. Kayn also encountered a man who had his eye cut out by the Circle. To combat the Palm, they also attacked ships on the way to Agnoor, a town controlled by their enemy. On the summer solstice of AeP 441 they marched from Sresngard to assault the Palm. However they suffered a defeat at the border river. Thèandìl was captured by Caid and Strongarm. At this time however Tlaloc, Tal, and Ellenora joined the group in order to fit in in Carufell. On the orders of Father Markus they searched an abandoned Palm citadel to recover a scroll. When they returned they found their way North while investigating the disappearance of a child. They witness the battle but did not help. The three new members and Kayn found their way to Srensgard where Thèandìl was taken. With the help of Luka, a Circle spy they freed her and went to raise an army. Luka was sent South to organize the rest of the Circle. Several days later they attacked Hundred’s Keep while the Nurmendemar attacked the citadel of the Palm. The battles were a success. Thèandìl as the leader of both groups incorporated the Silver Circle into the Nurmendemar the next day. However they lost control of Srensgard and Markus was lynched. After the merge, there was much less formal religion. Former Silver Circle members had to find other jobs in the Nurmendemar territory. Luka left to continue his work as a spy in Tarabrenth and Gerild moved to Tarabrenth to start a business. He left the Circle. Deacon Valera also found that many people even former Circle members had less respect for the position she once had. She tried her best to preach the words of Selviir but after her trip to Tarabrenth, was seriously considering moving. Members * Thèandìl: Exalted of the Silver Circle * Markus: Priest of Srensgard * Luka: Spy * Valera: Deacon * Garrick: Soldier * Dellin: Soldier * Geril: Soldier * Ellis: Barkeeper in Srensgard * Tal Silverstep * Tlaloc * Ellenora Pimm Appearances # Cults of the North Session 1: To Start Again # Cults of the North Session 2: A House of Convicts # Cults of the North Session 3: A Dangerous Discovery # Cults of the North Session 4: The Battle at the River # Cults of the North Session 5: An Alliance of Theives # Cults of the North Session 6: In the Halls of Our Fathers # Cults of the North Session 7: Last Bastion of the Light # Of Shields, Stories, and Hammers (As Nurmendemar) Category:Organizations Category:Religion Category:Carufell Union